Large amounts of data processing requires network and processes with multiple channels and multiple applications running in order to achieve a desired result. The memory, processing, and time requirements for large data processing can be great. Furthermore, with multiple processes running all at different stages with middleware between, a need exists to accurately track and record life-cycle processing.